Unique Armor (Skyrim)
This page lists all Unique Armors and Accessories in . Characteristics Unique Armor is armor that can be found or earned in Skyrim. Each piece has a unique name or effect that distinguishes it from regular armor. Many unique armors are organized into sets, and include set bonuses for equipping every item in a set. Armor Sets In the case of upgradeable sets, they are ordered in the sequence the player can receive them. Ancient Falmer Armor - Light Armor Obtained from the corpse of Arch-Curate Vyrthur after defeating him at the conclusion of Touching the Sky. *Ancient Falmer Cuirass - 38 armor. *Ancient Falmer Boots - 11 armor. *Ancient Falmer Gauntlets - 11 armor. *Ancient Falmer Crown †- 0 armor. † The Ancient Falmer Crown can be found in the vale in a random chest only once it can be found in one of the four paragons ruby, diamond, sapphire or jade or in the cave at the start of the mission for Auriel's Bow and is classed as a circlet, rather than a piece of armor. Armor of the Old Gods - Light Armor This armor is gifted to the player during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, if Madanach is allowed to escape. One can still turn on Madanach after receiving the armor set to claim an additional reward from Thonar Silver-Blood. *Armor of the Old Gods - 24 armor, Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Boots of the Old Gods - 7 armor, sneaking is 20% better. *Gauntlets of the Old Gods - 7 armor, bows do 20% more damage. *Helmet of the Old Gods - 12 armor, magicka increased by 30. Blackguard's Armor - Light Armor The full set can be found in a display case in the basement of Glover Mallory's House. The basement can only be entered after completing the quest Paid in Full. *Blackguard's Armor - 33 armor, carry capacity increased by 50. *Blackguard's Boots - 13 armor, pickpocketing is 40% better. *Blackguard's Gloves - 8 armor, lockpicking is 40% easier. *Blackguard's Hood - 46 armor, prices are 25% better. Dark Brotherhood Armor - Light Armor First given to the player when joining the Dark Brotherhood, after the quest Sanctuary. It can also be obtained by killing any member of the Dark Brotherhood and looting their body. (Randomly generated Dark Brotherhood NPCs cannot be looted for their armor.) *Shrouded Armor - 29 armor, increases poison resistance by 50% *Shrouded Boots - 8 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Shrouded Gloves - 8 armor, double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Shrouded Cowl/Shrouded Cowl Maskless - 13 armor, bows do 20% more damage. Through the quest Breaching Security (if the bonus is earned), a token for a psychic reading from Olava in Whiterun is received. She sends the Dragonborn to Deepwood Redoubt, where the upgraded Ancient Shrouded Armor is. *Ancient Shrouded Armor - 41 armor, increases poison resistance by 100% *Ancient Shrouded Boots - 15 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Ancient Shrouded Gloves - 15 armor, double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Ancient Shrouded Cowl - 19 armor, bows do 35% more damage. Dark Brotherhood Robes These can be found in various places in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath. Festus Krex and Gabriella also wear them. *Shrouded Robes - Destruction spells cost 15% less to cast. *Shrouded Hand Wraps - One-handed sneak attack does double damage. *Shrouded Hood - Sneaking is 25% better. *Shrouded Shoes - Wearer is muffled and moves silently. Falmer Armor - Heavy Armor Located in the Mzinchaleft ruins. *Falmer Armor - 31 armor. *Falmer Boots - 12 armor. *Falmer Gauntlets - 12 armor. *Falmer Helmet - 10 armor. *Falmer Shield 28 armor. Jester's Clothes These are related to the Dark Brotherhood and have many similar bonuses. They are Clothes, however, and provide no armor rating. They can be found lying on a table in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, or in Cicero's room at the Falkreath Sanctuary once he has moved in. *Jester's Clothes - Prices are 12% better, and damage with one-handed weapons is 12% better. *Jester's Boots - Wearer is muffled, and moves silently. *Jester's Gloves - Double sneak attack damage with one-handed weapons. *Jester's Hat - Sneaking is 30% better. Cicero's Outfit can be considered an upgrade to the Jester's Clothes, and looks identical. They can only be obtained from Cicero himself, by choosing to kill him in the culmination of the Dark Brotherhood questline. He seems to be immune to the Perfect Touch perk. *Cicero's Clothes - Prices are 20% better, and damage with One-Handed weapons is 20% better. *Cicero's Boots - Wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Cicero's Gloves - Double sneak attack damage with One-Handed weapons. *Cicero's Hat - Sneaking is 35% better. Linwe's Armor - Light Armor Found on Linwe's corpse during a Thieves' Guild special quest. *Linwe's Armor - 31 armor, increases stamina by 15 points. *Linwe's Boots - 11 armor, sneaking is 15% better. *Linwe's Gloves - 11 armor, one-handed attacks do 15% more damage. *Linwe's Hood - 16 armor, bows do 15% more damage. Nightingale Armor - Light Armor This is received at the start of the quest Trinity Restored, towards the end of the Thieves Guild questline. Unusually, the Nightingale Armor is upgraded using Void Salts. All of the effects on the Nightingale Armor are leveled to the character at the start of the quest. *Nightingale Armor - 34 armor, increases stamina, and grants frost resistance. *Nightingale Boots - 10 armor, wearer is muffled and moves silently. *Nightingale Gloves - 10 armor, lockpicking is easier, one-handed attacks do more damage. *Nightingale Hood - 15 armor, illusion spells cost less to cast. Thieves Guild Armor - Light Armor This is given when the Thieves Guild quest Loud And Clear is started. It can also be obtained by killing named members of the Thieves Guild. *Thieves Guild Armor - 29 armor, carry capacity increased by 20. *Thieves Guild Boots - 9 armor, pickpocketing is 15% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves - 9 armor, lockpicking is 15% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood - 13 armor, prices are 10% better. After the quest Scoundrel's Folly, Tonilia will offer to upgrade one piece of Thieves' Guild armor. (The full set of Upgraded armor cannot be obtained without console commands.) *Thieves Guild Armor - 30 armor, carry capacity increased by 35. *Thieves Guild Boots - 10 armor, pickpocketing is 25% better. *Thieves Guild Gloves - 10 armor, lockpicking is 25% easier. *Thieves Guild Hood - 15 armor, prices are 15% better. Upon completion of the quest Under New Management, one's Thieves Guild armor will be upgraded to the Guild Master's armor, which is superior in every way. *Guild Master's Armor - 38 armor, carry capacity increased by 50. *Guild Master's Boots - 11 armor, pickpocketing is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Gloves - 11 armor, lockpicking is 35% easier. *Guild Master's Hood - 16 armor, prices are 20% better. Standalone Armor These pieces of armor are not part of any set. *Ancient Helmet of the Unburned - Found in Labyrinthian. Heavy armor, 15 armor, reduces damage from fire by 40%. *Diadem of the Savant - Can be found either near Froki's Shack, or by completing Shalidor's Maze in Labyrinthian. All spells cost 5% less magicka to cast. *Ebony Mail - Daedric artifact of Boethiah. Bestowed on the player during the quest Boethiah's Calling. Heavy armor, 45 armor, player is muffled, and moves quietly. Any nearby enemies take 5 poison damage per second. Also, when sneaking, the armor coats the player in dark green shadow showing when the poison cloak is in effect. *Fine Armguards - Bryling, a Thane in Solitude wears a pair. Killing her or using the Perfect Touch perk are the only ways to obtain the armguards. *The Forgemaster's Fingers - Quest given by Tribal Orcs in order to become Bloodkin. Weapons and armor can be improved 12% better. *General Tullius' Armor - Cuirass worn by General Tullius, obtainable at the end of the Battle for Solitude. Heavy armor, 31 armor. This item is not enchanted but has a unique appearance. *Gilded Wristguards - Found on a shelf aboard The Katariah during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis!. Light armor, 7 armor. This item is not enchanted but has a unique appearance and cannot be upgraded by smithing. *Gloves of the Pugilist - Can be looted from the body of Gian the Fist, in the Ratway in Riften. Light armor, 5 armor, unarmed attacks do an additional 10 damage. *Helm of Yngol - Increases Frost Resistance by 30%. *Ironhand Gauntlets - Looted from Hajvarr Iron-Hand in White River Watch. Heavy armor, 12 armor, two handed attacks do 15% more damage. *Movarth's Boots - Found in Movarth's Lair during the quest Laid to Rest. Light armor, 5 armor, sneaking is 15% better. *Mythic Dawn Robes - Worn by Silus Vesuius, encountered during the quest Pieces of the Past. Can be obtained either by pickpocketing with the Perfect Touch perk, stolen from his house (the museum), breaking into one of his display cases and stealing them, or killing him and looting his body. Magicka regenerates 75% faster. Gloves and boots have no enchantments. *Predator's Grace - a pair of light boots that muffles the footsteps of the wearer. They also increase Stamina regeneration by 1%. *Savior's Hide - Daedric artifact of Hircine. Possible reward from the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Light armor, 26 armor. Increases magic resistance by 15%, and poison resistance by 50%. *Tsun's Armor - Found on a non-killable NPC named Tsun when at Sovngarde. *Tumblerbane Gloves - Found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary during the Dark Brotherhood after the completion of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. Shields *Aetherial Shield - Crafted in the Aetherium Forge during the quest Lost to the Ages. Enemies struck by this shield become ethereal for 15 seconds, making them unable to attack or be attacked. *Auriel's Shield - Located in the Forgotten Vale Forest, a sublocation of the Forgotten Vale. Stores the energy of blocked attacks. Performing a power bash will release the stored energy. *Dawnguard Rune Shield - It is obtained during the quest Lost Relic. +10 Bash damage against vampires, and sustained blocking creates a minor sun shield doing 10 points of damage while draining the wielder's stamina. *Hrolfdir's Shield - Obtained during the quest Recover Hrolfdir's Shield. *Roggi's Ancestral Shield - Obtained during the quest Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield. *Shield of Solitude - Given as a reward by Falk Firebeard upon completion of the quest The Wolf Queen Awakened. Increases magic resistance by 30%, and blocks 35% more damage. *Shield of Ysgramor - Found in Ysgramor's Tomb. The tomb can only be accessed during and after The Companions quest Glory of the Dead. Increases Magic Resistance by 20% Increases Health by 20 Points. *Spellbreaker - Daedric artifact of Peryite. Obtained upon completing the quest The Only Cure. While blocking creates a ward that protects against spells for up to 50 points. *Targe of the Blooded - It is carried by a hostile Redguard named Umana in Alftand. When bashing, does 3 points of bleeding damage for 5 seconds. Rings *Asgeir's Wedding Band - Found during Dark Brotherhood Quest Bound Until Death on the body of Asgeir Snow-Shod. *Balwen's Ornamental Ring - Obtained during Daedric Relic. *The Bond of Matrimony - Received upon completing The Bonds of Matrimony and getting married. Restoration spells cost 10% less to cast. *Calcelmo's Ring - Kerah in Markarth asks the player to deliver this ring to Calcelmo. *Enchanted Ring - Multiples of this ring are found during the College of Winterhold quest, Under Saarthal. Increases maximum health by 20. *Fjola's Wedding Band - Received during the quest Forgetting about Fjola. *Ilas-Tei's Ring - Found north-northeast of Ysgramor's Tomb below a Shrine of Talos. *Katarina's Ornamental Ring - Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Madesi's Silver Ring - Obtained during A Chance Arrangement. *Muiri's Ring - Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Mourning Never Comes. Alchemy is 15% better. *Nightweaver's Band - Possible additional reward during the Dark Brotherhood quest, Recipe for Disaster . Sneaking is 10% better, and Destruction spells cost 10% less to cast. *Pithi's Ornamental Ring - Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Ring of Pure Mixtures - Obtained by the player as part of a miscellaneous quest given by Frida in Dawnstar. *Ring of Hircine - Daedric artifact of Hircine. Possible reward from the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Allows an additional transformation for Werewolves. *Ring of Namira - Granted after the quest the The Taste of Death, grants the ability to feed on a dead corpse resulting in increase health, and health regeneration for a set time limit. *Ring of the Beast - Found during the quest Rings of Blood Magic. Grants the user 100 extra health and a bonus 20 melee damage while in Vampire Lord form. *Ring of the Erudite - Obtained during the quest Rings of Blood Magic. Grants the user 100 extra Magicka and a bonus magicka regeneration rate as a Vampire Lord. *Silver-Blood Family Ring - Possible reward from the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Smithing is 15% better. *Treoy's Ornamental Ring - Obtained during Daedric Relic. *Viola's Gold Ring - Given to the player during Revyn Sadri's miscellaneous quest *Vittoria's Wedding Band - Found during Dark Brotherhood Quest Bound Until Death on body of Vittoria Vici. Necklaces *Amulet of Articulation - Given to the player after bringing the Thieves Guild back to its former glory and completing the quest Under New Management. Makes persuasion attempts almost always succeed and grants a random +5-35% Speech bonus. *Amulet of Bats - Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power. While the amulet is being worn, bats will drain health of the nearest enemies. *Amulet of the Gargoyle - Found during the quest Amulets of Night Power. While wearing the Amulet, the summoned Gargoyle spell will summon an additional gargoyle for 30 seconds. *Andurs' Amulet of Arkay - Located in the catacombs of the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, in the northern most room. Increases your health by '10 ' points. *Charmed Necklace - given to players by the randomly-encountered Revellers - in exchange for a bottle of Honningbrew Mead. Carry capacity increased by 25. *The Gauldur Amulet - Obtained by completing the Forbidden Legend quest chain, and grants +30 to Health, Magicka and Stamina. *Kyne's Token - Received after completing the quest Kyne's Sacred Trials. Damage taken from animals is reduced by 10%, and bows do 5% more damage against animals. *Locket of Saint Jiub - Given to the player after completing Impatience of a Saint quest for Jiub, a spirit in the Soul Cairn. It increases stamina and carrying capacity by 50 points each. *Necromancer's Amulet - Obtained by looting Calixto's corpse at the end of Blood on the Ice (if it was sold to him before). +50 magicka, Conjuration spells cost 25% less to cast, and Health and Stamina regenerate 75% lower. *Reyda's Necklace - Obtained during The Straw that Broke. *Saarthal Amulet - Found during the quest Under Saarthal. Spells in all schools cost 3% less to cast. *Savos Aren's Amulet - Obtained by completing the quest Containment. Increases maximum magicka by 50. *Strange Amulet - Found during the quest Blood on the Ice. *Yisra's Necklace - Found on Yisra's corpse, which can be found at Yisra's Beachside Combustion. Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor